


Take Me Deep

by red_crate



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: The sex isn't what holds them together or what has Derek coming back again and again. It's in the way they relate to each other, how much he cares for John despite trying his best at first not to.





	Take Me Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!

 

“Oh God,” Derek moans. He's got his arms braced against the wall, forehead pressed to his wrist as he tries to deal with the all too consuming sensation of his cock being swallowed. 

Urged by John’s guiding hands, Derek pistons his hips forward harder. The warm, firm tightness of John’s throat constricts as he tries to swallow around the intrusion, around the steady leak of precome. Derek shudders at the undulation works over his shaft. 

John makes encouraging noises, choked off by Derek's cock. His hands grip Derek's ass cheeks— big palms fitting over each rounded muscle and making Derek somehow feel delicate in the process. The way John throws all of his energy and focus into making Derek feel good is astounding. 

Derek has had a few decent partners in his life, fewer than the crazy and dangerous ones unfortunately, but John is something else entirely. The sex isn't what holds them together or what has Derek coming back again and again. It's in the way they relate to each other, how much he cares for John despite trying his best at first not to.

It's about the way John sincerely wants to talk to Derek about his fucked up past. How he let's Derek keep his secrets when he needs to but knows how to pry just enough when Derek wants to be prodded into talking. Derek likes how John makes him feel safe and cared for, and how he's free to reciprocate without fear of rejection. 

John slides his hands up slowly to Derek's waist, clearly enjoying the feel of Derek. The calloused and rough skin of his hands press Derek closer before John’s hands slide back down, just as slowly, to cup around the top of his thighs. 

Derek groans again as desire rockets through him all over again. He can smell the need from John, smell the way John’s cock is leaking in anticipation. Derek arches his back and reaches until he can get his hand around the sticky fabric of the underwear John is still wearing. The shift in position pulls Derek out of John’s throat, but John just sucks steadily and takes the opportunity to let out the moans he hadn't been able to before. 

Shoulder starting to hurt a little at the odd angle, Derek slips his hand beneath the elastic band and does his best to stroke John. The wet smear of precome over his fingers has Derek cursing and postponing his hips harder. 

“I'm gonna come,” he warns, attempting to straighten up so he can pull out. 

But one of John’s hands clutches at Derek's to keep him from letting go. He moves with it, too close to the edge to fight whatever plan John has even if he wanted to. 

When John speaks, his cock is a wreck, rough and hoarse and painful sounding. But his time is every bit as demanding and desirous as ever. “Like this,” he says, stroking Derek with the same quick rhythm he guides Derek's hand on his own cock. 

Derek looks at his lover's face, the kind and weathered eyes that are dark with want and the clean shaven jaw that is wide with his lips parted just a little in anticipation. 

That's all it takes, as Derek is coming. Semen stripes over John’s cheek and chin, across his lips until John ducks forward to suck the rest of his come down and swallow it. 

“John,” Derek pleads for nothing specific, just everything. He's overwhelmed by the sensation, knows John understands how much Derek gets out of being allowed and encouraged to mark him with his come. 

Releasing him quickly, John bangs his head against the wood of the headboard. Derek can feel the pulse of John in his palm, feel the way he jerk through his own orgasm.

Slumping down, Derek maneuvers awkwardly until his lying beside John. He doesn't let go, just keeps stroking John lightly and enjoying the feel as John softens in his palm. 

After they both caught their breath, Derek leans in for a series of lazy kisses. He smiles against John’s lips when he feels the way John is smearing his own come over Derek’s fingers and wrist. 

“You're going to kill me,” Derek chides lightly, uncaring as he settles with his head on John’s shoulder. “I thought that was my kink.” 

John chuckles. “I like choking on your dick,” he says, “and you seem to enjoy that as much as me. Why can't I like your come kink too?”

Derek pushes his face into John’s neck to muffle the moan. “I love you.” 

John pulls him closer. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
